


罗杰泰勒和他的蓝眼睛

by let_build_a_snowman



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/let_build_a_snowman/pseuds/let_build_a_snowman
Summary: 罗杰泰勒是个婊子，这事儿人人都知道。布莱恩梅，他名义上的男朋友，自然也再清楚不过了。你要问这有什么不行，理由他也说不出几条。原因之一是因为他也知道罗杰的德性，早在他们滚上床之前，罗杰就把界线给布莱恩划得很清楚了——他不喜欢固定的感情关系，应该说很讨厌。想要甩掉你的炮友？罗杰不止一次向他身边的人这么说，那就和他恋爱去吧。相信我，不出一个月，你想留都留不住。





	罗杰泰勒和他的蓝眼睛

**Author's Note:**

> 并没有什么真实的车，我只是想搞罗杰泰勒

罗杰泰勒是个婊子，这事儿人人都知道。布莱恩梅，他名义上的男朋友，自然也再清楚不过了。你要问这有什么不行，理由他也说不出几条。原因之一是因为他也知道罗杰的德性，早在他们滚上床之前，罗杰就把界线给布莱恩划得很清楚了——他不喜欢固定的感情关系，应该说很讨厌。想要甩掉你的炮友？罗杰不止一次向他身边的人这么说，那就和他恋爱去吧。相信我，不出一个月，你想留都留不住。

只要喝上那么一两杯威士忌，罗杰就开始满嘴跑火车，多数时候只是毫无意义的调情。罗杰喝醉了从来不是安静睡觉的那一类。相反，这家伙越是醉就越是肆无忌惮。人来疯，布莱恩看着现在正在人群中央大跳脱衣舞，和周遭男男女女交换唾液的罗杰，终于想到了合适的形容词。他喜欢表演，尤其喜欢表演给布莱恩看——他就是要布莱恩在他身边看着他和别人搞。他从来不管布莱恩是嫉妒还是怎么样，或者他就是想让布莱恩嫉妒。罗杰总是一边和别人接吻一边睁大眼睛看向布莱恩梅的方向，他知道自己那双眼睛对布莱恩来说是多有吸引力。好吧，也许不只是接吻。

更多的时候，疯狂的派对结束，大家都因为过多的酒精和兴奋剂无法平静，一具具赤裸身体就会聚集在一切有座位、有墙、甚至只要有地板就可以的地方，彼此疯狂地接吻、性交，大声地呻吟、浪叫，没人想要隐藏什么，也没有理由需要隐藏。在这里，性取向是什么，性别又是什么，没人在意。反正不管怎么样，只要身上有个洞就可以操，只要能干得爽就无所谓谁上谁下，谁前谁后。

布莱恩从来不是这些人中的一个，就算他说是也不会有人相信。要搁在以前，布莱恩会在派对结束前早早就离开，随便带走一个果儿回酒店里的大床上解决自己的欲望，想操多久就多久，谁又管得了他。酒店里的大床干净、柔软，既没有昏暗的灯光让他看不清自己身下人的脸，也没有黏糊糊的汗水在闷热的空气里散发出强烈得过了头的荷尔蒙味道。

你他妈装什么装。后来一次派对上罗杰趁自己还没喝得太醉，努力压过震耳欲聋的摇滚乐声超布莱恩梅大吼。其实布莱恩梅也没真的听清罗杰到底说的什么，但鬼使神差的，他这次居然真的就没有过早地离开。后来每当回想起那天晚上，布莱恩都会惊奇自己居然能忍受那么久吵闹的音乐和满舞池黏糊糊的拥挤的人群。

当时派对已经接近尾声，那些不知道射了几次、爽了几轮的人该走的走，该睡的睡，狭小的房间安静了下来，只剩下一两对也不知道干了这么久怎么还体力这么好的偶尔发出一两声低哑的呻吟。透过那边仅有的一扇开着的窗户，甚至还有一丝凉风吹进来。但布莱恩感觉并不怎么好，他感觉窒息，窒息到想吐。而且更重要的是，他弄丢了罗杰。他明明清清楚楚地看到罗杰上一秒还在那边和人调情，结果一杯酒的功夫，他就不见了。布莱恩心里闪过一丝失望，即使他不愿意承认。操你，罗杰，你他妈让我留下结果这会儿又不知道跑到哪儿去了，操。布莱恩在心里暗骂，叹了口气，终于打算去趟洗手间就回去。

本来他今天已经够恼火了，看了几个小时别人调情做爱，自己硬得简直要爆炸，走之前却连个能回酒店给自己打一炮的小妞都找不到。结果这会儿，连那个害他到现在这样不上不下难受得不行的罪魁祸首罗杰泰勒都找不到了。他一边骂一边朝洗手间走，小心地迈过地下一具具现在明显对他来说冲击力过大的身体，结果在玄关处一低头竟然就看到了罗杰泰勒。  
罗杰面对着通向洗手间那条过道的左边的墙跪着，双手抓着身前男人的两侧胯骨，卖力地吞吐着他的阴茎。罗杰两颊通红，眼睛轻轻闭上，浓密卷翘的纤长睫毛正随着他的动作微微颤动，布莱恩不得不说，这美丽极了。布莱恩顺着他的眼睛向下看去，那张往常总和他喋喋不休的小嘴这会儿正紧紧地含着另一个男人的阴茎。操，布莱恩绝望地在脑子里骂了一句，罗杰你是不是他妈的想让我死在这儿。

不知道是布莱恩梅的脚步发出了太大的声音，还是因为一些谁知道的什么心灵感应之类的东西，总之，在布莱恩盯着罗杰看得出神正打算把手伸进裤腰给自己来一发的时候，罗杰突然睁开了眼睛，直勾勾地看向布莱恩。唔，他打算说什么，可身前的男人突然抓住了他的头发让他吞得更深。突如其来的动作差点呛到罗杰。罗杰翻了个白眼，眼睛里却泛起了一层水光。  
罗杰嘴上的动作没停，蒙着水雾的蓝色的眼睛却睁得大大得看向左上方，那是布莱恩梅站的位置。罗杰的眼睛大得不可思议，也美得不可思议，让人不敢相信会属于这样一个在谁知道是厕所还是舞池还是什么地方的走廊上随随便便就跪下吸别人鸡巴的婊子。因为眼睛使劲儿朝上看，他的上睫毛几乎贴到了上眼皮。布莱恩从没见过谁有这么好看的眼睛，乌黑的睫毛长却并不喧宾夺主，反而是更加衬托出那双蓝眼睛勾人心魄的魅力。再多一会儿，布莱恩想，要是罗杰再多盯着他看一秒钟，他恐怕就能为了这双眼睛射出来了。

感谢那个男人，在布莱恩之前到了高潮，整个人靠在墙上，把阴茎从罗杰嘴里退出来，嘴里发出含混不清的呻吟声。罗杰跪着向后退了几公分，手扶着地板颤颤巍巍地站了起来。他的眼睛一直都没有离开过布莱恩的。过于激烈的动作让罗杰齐肩的金发黏在了他的眼皮上、脸颊上和嘴唇上，于是他伸手去把它们拨开。罗杰的嘴里很显然还含着刚刚那个男人的精液，乳白色的液体从他的嘴角渗出来。罗杰的眼睛对上布莱恩的，盯着看了一会儿，然后闭上眼，把嘴里的东西吞了下去。

布莱恩终于觉得自己要是不干点什么就可能真的会死在这里了，也不管周围有没有人，趁罗杰连眼睛都还没睁开就抓着罗杰的肩膀把对方按在墙上。布莱恩把右手手指伸进罗杰的嘴里，罗杰也没有反抗，甚至吸出淫荡的响声来。真是个婊子，布莱恩在心里冷笑一声。去他的前戏，去他的准备，罗杰泰勒这是你自找的。布莱恩一边摸索着用左手解自己和罗杰的裤子，一边满腔怒气地想。罗杰倒是听话得不得了，见布莱恩一只手忙不过来，反而主动对付起了牛仔裤的拉链。裤子刚褪了一半，布莱恩也不管三七二十一直接把罗杰面对自己抱起来。罗杰的背抵在墙上，双腿环上了布莱恩梅有点过于瘦弱的腰臀。

操，你他妈不能轻一点吗。当布莱恩把罗杰刚刚舔过的手指塞进他身体里的时候，罗杰忍不住叫出了声。布莱恩梅低头看了一眼罗杰因为疼痛和不耐烦瞪得又大又圆的眼睛，终于下定决心，今晚要是不把他操得明天走不了路他布莱恩就再也不弹吉他。

罗杰泰勒，这是你他妈自找的。布莱恩冷笑一声，贴在罗杰的耳边说了这句话。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢观赏，总之我搞得很爽就是了


End file.
